Now And Forever
by MonSolo23
Summary: One-shot. Written for yayme2012's BD contest. Bella and Edward discuss the meaning of being together FOREVER...but who else is listening?


A/N: This is my entry for yayme2012's "Breaking Dawn" contest! We needed to include the quote from the cover (included with the _Eclipse_ special edition) which I italicized.

**Now And Forever**

Edward and I were sitting together on the couch in Charlie's living room. My head was resting on his shoulder, and he held an arm around me. Absently, he ran his thumb over the engagement ring on my finger. "Only two weeks," he reminded me needlessly. As if I could ever think about anything else. "What are you thinking right now?"

"I can't wait until it's all over," I answered honestly. "If I had a time machine, I'd skip right to the honeymoon."

He chuckled darkly. "Still eager for the end?"

"And the beginning," I pointed out. "Hey, do you know where I could get my hands on a time machine?"

"No…although I did have a DeLorean for a few years," Edward mused. "It was all right, but I could never get it above ninety."

"That's more than fast enough…honestly, if you have all the time in the world, why do you insist on going everywhere at warp speed?"

He sighed. "It's a vampire thing. You'll understand one day." After an infinitesimal pause, he added, "but I hope you never do."

I rolled my eyes. "Of course not." Annoyed, I edged away from Edward to the other end of the sofa.

He blinked, surprised. "Bella? What's wrong?"

"Oh, gee, Edward, I don't know. I guess I'm just disappointed." I was surprised by how bitter my voice sounded. "For a minute there, I thought you were actually going to admit that you'd rather spend eternity with me than kill yourself."

His mouth dropped open in shock, but he recovered quickly. "You know it's not like that," he argued. "I want to be with you, Bella, more than anything. But I could never stand it if I damned you."

"So it's not a fear of commitment?" I asked. "Anyone can promise to love you forever, but you're one of the only guys who can mean it literally. Sometimes I wonder if you're afraid you'll get sick of me after the first century or so."

He smiled sadly. "I could never get tired of you," he assured me. "But what happens after we die? If my soul is lost already…"

"…then let me be lost with you," I pleaded. "I don't know about after…but while we're still here on Earth, I want us to have forever."

I saw the sudden realization in his golden eyes. If he left me human, we'd have maybe sixty or seventy years together—still a long time, but in seventy years, Carlisle and Esme would be well past their hundred and fiftieth anniversary. Edward was contemplating a hundred and fifty years with me, and, despite himself, he wanted it.

"_Don't be afraid," I murmured.__ "__We belong together."_

_I was abruptly overwhelmed by the truth of my own words._

_This moment was so perfect, so right,__there was no way to doubt it. __His arms wrapped around me, __holding me against him….__It felt like every nerve ending in my body was a live wire._

"_Forever," he agreed._

He leaned forward to kiss me, but stopped abruptly. "Charlie," he whispered in explanation. I abruptly sat up and settled for holding his hand. He was passing through, coming from the kitchen on his way out the door. He looked over at the couch and grunted at us, but made no other attempt at communication.

As soon as he left, I leaned forward to kiss Edward, but he put a cool finger to my lips. "If we have all the time in the world, why do you insist on doing everything at warp speed?" he asked, a mischievous smile on his perfect face.

I suddenly had to remind myself how to breathe. "You may have forever, but I don't," I told him. "Fragile, mortal human here, remember? I'm allowed to be impatient."

"Far too fragile to be allowed to go rushing into anything," Edward argued.

I snorted. "Can I hold you to that the next time you drive? Honestly, it's the only time you've ever made me fear for my life."

He shook his head slightly. "Dismembering a vampire right in front of you is no problem, but a simple drive—doing only one thirty—gives you nightmares?" he teased.

"I'm sure it won't bother me once I'm a vampire," I pointed out. Suddenly, he looked horrified. "What? Oh, come on, Edward, I thought you'd come to terms with me joining the legions of the undead," I complained.

"The HELL?" The voice came from behind us, and I spun my head around so fast I nearly gave myself whiplash. Charlie was standing in the open doorway, and I could tell from the look on Edward's face that my father had heard far too much. "Bella, please tell me I didn't just hear what I thought I heard."

I could feel the blood draining from my face. "What did you hear, Dad?" I asked, trying unsuccessfully to keep my voice relatively calm. I could feel him staring at me, but I refused to meet his eyes.

"For the last time, Bella, I do not want a Goth-themed wedding!" Edward improvised. And not a moment too soon, I thought wryly. "I know you're upset, but just take some deep breaths and calm down," he urged. I complied. "Pardon me for being a traditionalist, but a black dress is not appropriate for a wedding."

Charlie paused, still confused but grasping onto Edward's explanation. "Wedding plans?" he asked skeptically.

I laughed, hoping he wouldn't hear how forced it sounded. "Yeah, Dad, you didn't think we were talking about actual vampires, did you?"

Charlie flushed. "Of course not," he mumbled. "Sorry for interrupting…I was headed to the store but I forgot my wallet…I'll just…go get it…" He headed up the stairs, leaving me alone with Edward again.

"Did he buy it?" I murmured, too quiet for human ears.

Edward nodded. "People believe what they want to believe," he observed softly. "Charlie isn't ready to accept the existence of literal vampires, so he grabbed on to the first explanation we gave him." I sighed in relief. He smiled at me crookedly. "Your heart is still racing," he informed me. "I promise, Bella, it's all right."

I chuckled nervously. "Just when I thought it was safe to be me…" With Victoria gone forever, the treaty with the werewolves still in effect, and the Volturi safely in Italy, there had been very few life-threatening dangers as of late. "I guess I can't go more than a week without nearly having a heart attack, huh?"

Edward leaned over and planted a kiss on my cheek. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he assured me. I groaned. "For now," he amended.

I turned my head and kissed his perfect lips. "It's not exactly fun to be me," I pointed out. "But I guess it's all right. For now."

"And one day soon," Edward whispered in my ear, "we'll have forever."


End file.
